For Those Who Don't Survive
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: When Uhura is kidnapped by the Romulans, what will Spock and Kirk do in order to save her as well as Pike? What if they can't do enough?


A/N: Me and Paula545 co-wrote this, because neither of us like Uhura for different reasons! Please R&R!

For Those Who Don't Survive:

Uhura realised three things as she woke up: the first was that she had a thumping headache, the second was that she was tied to something that was hard and metal, and the third was that she had no memory of how she got there. In vain she tried to struggle against the bindings. She groaned and opened her eyes, looking around her in apprehension. Hadn't she, just moments before, been lying on her bed thinking about her beloved Spock? How could she have ended up somewhere completely different now? She knew, of course, that the most important question was _where _was she? If she worked out where she was, she could work towards getting away from there. She blinked a few times as the faint light almost blinded her, before settling for simply closing her eyes. She didn't need to be able to see, to be able to think after all.

"Hey, the human's awake!" someone growled from nearby. She felt herself tense in sudden fear but she took a deep breath and focused on something else - something Spock had taught her to do when controlling emotion. She still didn't open her eyes because she wasn't really ready to see. She quickly worked out that the person/thing that had kidnapped her wasn't human, though she was unsure why she had thought about this, she was on off-shore work, there was no chance it was a human who kidnapped her. She still kept her eyes tightly closed as the voice continued.

"Link me with the _Enterprise. _I want to tell them that we have their Captain _and _they're translator or whatever she does," said the harsh, bitter voice. Uhura but her lip and tried to remember what the last things she could remember were; Kirk shouting about thunderstorms in space or something.

Assuming whatever these people were, weren't facing her Uhura risk opening her eyes. She's saw the back of the head of one of them, but she was more interested, or rather more _worried _by seeing Jim Kirk on a screen looking confused and concerned. Spock was behind Jim with his usual blank, emotionless face.

"Jim!" she whispered under her breath as she saw him wince on the screen. He clearly didn't like what had been said to him.  
He bit his lip for a moment before speaking, "And what would we have to do to get them back? What do you want?"

'It's simple, really. We want revenge.'

'Revenge with who, for what?' asked Jim. He was trying not to sound worried, but he wasn't hiding it well.

'Revenge on Spock.'

For the first time since she'd known him Uhura noticed something that resembled a emotion on Spock's face. He looked relatively surprised. Jim looked around at him, confused. Uhura could have kicked him; surely he could have made it less obvious that he was clueless.

"For what, may I ask?" Spock asked carefully and tonelessly, not meeting Jim's bemused gaze.

'Don't play the fool with us, Spock!' the voice spat out. 'You know what you did. You destroyed our world, and now we were get our revenge. You we feel my pain. You will watch your world and all its people die, the same way I was forced to watch mine die.'

Spock didn't change his expression this time. He stayed blank and simply replied 'I haven't destroyed any world."

"Oh, we're going to make sure of that!' her captor said. Uhura frowned for a moment in concentration and then recognised the species as a Romulan. She'd seen one in her textbooks at the Academy. She felt her heart beating just a little faster when she remembered the facts. She listened to the Romulan carry on speaking, "And I'm going to make the ones you love suffer, just so you can feel how my people felt when you destroyed their planet and they saw their families die!"

Uhura found no comfort from knowing who her captors were. She was no closer to finding a way out, a way back to _Enterprise. _She watched Spock closely; he did nothing. He didn't move at all. He may as well have been a statue for the amount of life he was showing.

"We'll start with the girl, will we?" the Romulan smiled. He turned around and walked over to where Uhura was sitting against the wall with her hands bound to a metal pipe behind her, kneeling down beside her. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to her throat with an evil sneer on his face.

"Uhura!" Spock and Jim cried out together.

The Romulan spun back to face the screen. 'Oh you don't want that?' He said it like a question, but it was obvious he didn't want an answer. 'And why should I spare her?'

'She's done nothing wrong!' said Jim.

'Neither had the millions of people on my planet!'

"Look, mate, just let her go and we can sort this out civilly!" Jim urged, worry in his pale blue eyes.

"Why would I do that?" the Romulan laughed cruelly. Uhura shivered as she felt the knife break the skin of her arm slightly. She tried to hold back her cry of pain. She was unsuccessful, a small scream escaping from her lips and within seconds she found herself doing what she always told herself she'd never do. She cried.

"Nyota!" Spock cried, taking a step forward with pain evident in his eyes.

Jim blinked, looking from Spock to Uhura even more puzzled than before. He recovered in an instant though. He looked back to the screen and his expression turned stony. "Dont you dare hurt her anymore," he snarled.

'I don't really think there's much you can do anything you can do anything, is there Captain!' said the Romulan.

'I'll come in her place,' said Spock.

Jim stared at him in shock. This wasn't like him. The Spock Jim knew never showed emotion, never looked like he cared, the Spock Jim knew wouldn't offer to replace someone. Jim wondered if he knew Spock at all.

"Don't Spock! We can't afford to lose anyone else!" Jim insisted, grabbing Spock's arm as though holding him back from jumping through the very screen. Spock's eyes drilled into the young man and Jim flinched slightly. Worry for Uhura causing him to act irrationally, the Vulcan slung an arm around Jim's throat and forced him to his knees, covering his mouth with one hand. "Take me instead," he insisted of the Romulan.

Jim wasn't strong enough to fight against Spock. He could only watch with fear to see what the Romulan said next.

When the reply came it was one simple word. 'No.'

Shock caused Spock to let go of Jim and Jim fell to the floor. He scrambled onto his feet and stood facing the Romulan, in an attempt to still appear like a captain who knew what he was doing.

Struck by a sudden idea, Jim ran away from the screen leaving Spock looking puzzled. Jim knelt down beside Chekov's station and smiled at the teenager, "I want you to beam me aboard that ship. Leave Spock here, it's too dangerous for both of us to go. I'll go alone and get the Romulan bastard from behind and then you can send Spock on after me."

Spock had ran after Jim and reached Chekov's station just as Jim was disappearing. He kept his face calm and unreadable as he turned to Chekov. 'Beam me there, too'

'Keptin said not to straight away. His exact words were "I'll get the bastard from behind."'

'It's too dangerous for him to go alone!" said Spock, his voice still even.

'He said it was too dangerous for both of you to go.' replied the Russian teenager.

The Vulcan turned back to the screen and looked straight at the Romulan deciding to play along with Jim's plan for the moment. The alien was sneering something in Uhura's ear and she looked frightened. Jim suddenly materialised behind the Romulan and winked at Spock on the screen.

The Volcan's eyebrows shot upwards as Jim made a flying jump on to the back of the Romulan, tugging his head back and trying to pull him away from Uhura.

'Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?' the Romulan asked as he threw Jim off him and turn to hit him.

'Beam me in now!' Spock commanded and Chekov obeyed but not before Jim found himself slammed up against the wall of the Romulan ship with a bleeding lip. He looked dazed for a moment but quickly regained his senses just as Spock appeared beside him clutching a phaser gun. Uhura smiled gratefully at them and struggled to get to her feet, tugging at the bonds holding her to the metal beam. The Romulan was too busy dealing with Jim to notice Spock appearing. Spock untied the bonds holding Uhura and helped her to her feet. He stood there unmoving as she threw her arms around him in gratitude. After a moment he pushed her away and pointed the phaser at the Romulan. Now was not the time to give into human feelings of relief and love - they could wait till later. Meanwhile, his main objective had to be to save Jim. "Let him go," he demanded of the Romulan whom now had Jim held off the ground by his throat. "Or I'll shoot."

The Romulan turned his head to face Spock. 'I don't think you will.'

'D'you want to put that to the test?' asked Spock pushing the phaser closer to the Romulan's head.

'Go on then. Kill me. Prove how much of a murderer you really are!' said the Romulan.

Spock refused to allow himself to be made to feel guilty and shot. The Romulan's eyes widened as the beam hit him square in the chest. Then he collapsed to the ground, dropping Jim in the process. Jim gasped for breath frantically with his eyes watering and looking more than a little dazed.

'Jim?' Uhura said as both she and Spock crouched down beside him. By this point Jim was on his knees, trying to steady this breathing.

'I'm...all....right,' he gasped.

"You don't look okay, Jim," Uhura said, brushing his hair gently out of his face as he rubbed his neck, wincing.

"You don't look so hot either," Jim retorted hotly, feeling irritable. "You okay?"

"Yes."

Spock helped them both to their feet and looked around the ship, "We need to find Captain Pike."

'Would it kill my crew to all stay on the _Enterprise_?' asked Jim, slightly annoyed.

"You're only acting Captain," Spock told him tonelessly, "Captain Pike is still Captain."

Jim glared at him, "Whatever, but come on, we need to find him soon. Keep your eyes open. There's bound to be more Romulans around."

As if reacting to their species name more Romulans appeared around Jim, Spock, and Uhura. They quickly shot in all directions, causing the majority to fall. Within a few minutes however, Uhura found herself being held back by a Romulan while Jim and Spock ran off in search of Pike, oblivious to her capture. She tried to call out but there was a hand covering her mouth making it impossible.  
It didn't take Jim and Spock long to find Captian Pike, but they didn't realise Uhura was missing. Quickly they freed Captain Pike from the bonds holding him in place. Between them, Spock and Jim explained what had happened.

'Where's Uhura now then?' asked Captain Pike. Jim and Spock both spun around, realising she wasn't there.

'Damn,' said Jim. They looked around the immediate area and their worry intensified when they couldn't see her.

"I think our best plan would be to carry on and have the _Enterprise _beam us back. We need to destroy this ship," Captain Pike said urgently, ignoring the pain he was in after the Romulan's torture. "We need to find the controls."

'We can't leave her here!' Captain Pike was shocked to hear Spock argue. Spock kept his voice even as he continued. 'You've been subject to their torturing; you can't leave her here. It's not fair!'

Captain Pike turned to Spock, his face pained as he spoke. 'I don't want to do this, but a Captain must be willing to sacrifice one crew member to save two more. No arguments.' He turned to Jim 'From either of you.'

Jim glared at Pike with anger barely hidden, "We can't!"

"Kirk! I told you. I don't want to hear it," Pike retorted. Spock looked as though he was about to run off to find Uhura anyway.

Jim and Spock looked at each other and both briefly nodded before running in opposite directions in an attempt to find Uhura.

'KIRK! SPOCK!' Pike called after in obvious anger at being disobeyed. Captain Pike sighed. He'd just have to go on and find the controls himself. If Kirk and Spock had to be left behind, well, that was a problem he'd just have to deal with. He limped away in the direction he'd seen the Romulans go much earlier on assuming that was where they're controls were.

He found himself walking around in a circle, quickly arriving back where he started. In that time he had seen neither Spock nor Kirk. In confusion he headed in the opposite direction and took the first turning on the left. He found the controls as soon as he had turned. He was about to set them when he felt a pang of guilt. Spock and Jim had come to save him and he couldn't leave them behind.

Meanwhile, Jim found himself more than a little lost. Not wearing Starfleet uniform, he had no means of contacting Chekov or the others back on the _Enterprise. _Just then, he spotted Uhura slumped in the corner of a room handcuffed to a metal pole. He ran up to her the second he saw her. After checking she was all right, he inspected the handcuffs to try and find a way to get her free from them. When he realised he couldn't, he promised the unconscious woman he'd be back before running off. He needed to find Spock.  
Spock had by this point found his way back to Captain Pike having been unsuccessful his search for Uhura. He looked the closest he ever got to dejected. "Captain, I suggest you contact the _Enterprise _and let them try to beam us all back onboard."

'Where's Kirk?' asked Pike.

Jim appeared next to them and breathlessly said 'Right here.' He held his knees for a moment while he got his breath back before telling them 'I found Uhura.'

"Good," Pike said, "I'll talk to the _Enterprise _and get them to beam us up, as Spock suggested. They should be able to get Uhura too. We'll set the ship to self-destruct and go."

Spock looked uncomfortable, "What if it doesn't work?"

Pike met his gaze determinedly, "We'll just have to take that risk." Hurriedly Pike became punching numbers and keys into the controls, setting the ship to self-destruct.

Once he had done this an electronic voice started 'Ship will self-destruct is T-minus 5 minutes'.

Pike turned away from Spock and Jim while he used the comm. link on his uniform to request to beam back up. Jim was rocking back and forth agitatedly while Spock glared at him, most likely wishing he'd stay still. It only took a few moments for the air to start swirling around them. Less than a minute later the three of them landed on the _Enterprise. _

'Where's Uhura?' asked Chevok as they appeared.

The three of them automatically turned to where Uhura should've been. The spot was empty.

"I'm trying, Keptin! I'm trying!" Chekov babbled urgently as he tried to beam Uhura aboard the _Enterprise. "_It won't work!"

"She was handcuffed to the ship!" Jim said, "Maybe..."

"Why did you not say so earlier?" Spock demanded.

"It shouldn't make a difference!" Jim growled, "But what if it's some Romulan trick?"

Jim and Spock stared at Chevok in horror.

'Do something!' Jim insisted.

Chevok moved away from his computer. 'There's nothing I can do. It won't work.'

Jim, Spock and Pike all looked at each other, then all four of them turned to the screen. Through it they heard 'Ship will self-destruct in T-minus 30 seconds.'

'She's dead,' said Spock, his voice empty.

The ship was silent. Nobody said anything for a long time while they watched the Romulan ship blow to pieces in the vacuum of space. Jim sank to his knees on the floor and looked blankly at the screen without taking anything in. A single tear ran down his face. Spock was staring at the screen, disbelief and shock written all over his face. He point one hand on Jim's shoulder. Partly for Jim's benefit, partly for his own. Him and Jim had had their difference but now he felt like they needed each other more than ever. Pike was taking no notice of any of them. As captain he knew he had to get back to work, he had to make sure the _Enterprise _was safe, but he wasn't heartless so he wasn't going to try to be. After a while they would get back to work, for now they needed to let the shock pass, together.


End file.
